When in Neverland
by Rubyrose82
Summary: This is a smutty one shot Neverland series! Every story will vary but they will each be filled with Captain Swan fluff and smut! Follow me on tumblr @captain-swan-coffee!
1. The Choice

**As promised here is he first one shot of my Neverland One Shot series! There will be some angst, lots of fluff and most importantly smut! Hope you enjoy!**

"No, David, you read the note. It said come alone, I'm not risking their lives any further by not following his instructions," Emma reasoned with her father. "I've got this. You guys just keep focusing on Henry."

"Why is he even doing this? What could he possibly want with them? What is he doing, creating his own island version of the bachelorette featuring the one and only savior and her two school girl crushes?" Regina snarked crossing her arms. Everyone scowled in her direction.

"Seriously, Regina not now," Snow pleaded rolling her eyes while stepping forward, completing the circle in the center of their camp.

"I shouldn't be gone more than an hour or so. Pan wants us to shift our focus away from Henry. Don't give him that. Keep searching for him, I'll be back soon, hopefully with two more members of our team," Emma added before taking off into the forest, following the map Pan provided. Whatever he wanted, whatever game he was about to play, she was gonna be ready. Even though Emma had mentally prepared for the rescue mission she was still physically exhausted. Every fiber of her being ached. Even though they had been in Neverland for two weeks now, Emma was far from used to the terrain and constant stress that came with living on the island. The only thing that had been occupying her mind was Henry, up until last night when the jack ass flying man child kidnapped the other two men in her life. Why does this always happen to her? Would she ever get a break? She pondered the mess that was her life as she peered through some branches. There hanging before her was her first love, Neal and the man who had volunteered his heart, ship and services all to save her son. Killian and Bae were hanging in wooden crates several feet in the air. They looked rough. Sleep weighed heavy on their eyelids as they both leaned against the bamboo bars. She couldn't help but worry about them. Did they sleep at all? Have they eaten? Had anything to drink in the last twelve hours? She swore if there was one scratch on either of their heads she would end this evil piece of shit. Speaking of that crazy man child, he was nowhere to be found. Surely he wouldn't leave his hostages unattended like this.

"Took you long enough, Savior," Pan smiled deviously just feet behind her. Emma jumped slightly when she heard his prepubescent voice cut through the humid air. He circled around her with his arms crossed, slowly inching towards her. Emma's presence must have awakened Killian who was sleeping in the cage.

"Emma! Get out of here! Don't listen to him. Save your boy, take the Jolly and go home!" Hook shouted quickly from his pen. His yelling stirred Neal while Pan let out a devish cackle.

"Emma!" Neal hollered grasping tightly to the wooden bars.

"Let them go!" She demanded firmly. She was surprised when Pan didn't say anything. His motives were not always apparent but what he wanted in the moment was almost always clear. "What do you want, Pan?"

"Choose one," He so simply state, his beady little eyes staring into her very soul.

"Choose one what?" She implored her arms bulging through her shirt as she crossed them again. Pan shifted his eyes from her to his two prisoners. He stared, watching her mind work as his words finally clicked. Pan wanted her to choose Neal or Hook.

"Choose one? I'm not gonna choose one, you sick twisted son of a bitch! What are you going to do kill the other?!" Emma yelled at Pan now standing just yards away from her. Her heart was breaking. She caught a glimpse of Killian through the bars. There was something in his eyes that she couldn't identify. It was worry with a hint love, and that scared her. Neal on the other hand just looked scared.

"Oh, please have a little faith, Emma. I'm not that devious," He chuckled inching towards them. "Choose the one you love and I'll let them go."

"Who says I love either of them?" She remarked, lifting a single eyebrow.

"Well I know that's not true. It has to be Neal, right? He was your first love, the father of your child, not the pirate who pines for you hell set on revenge. But then again, you kissed him and not your baby daddy, right?" The 300 hundred year old teenager taunted looking for a reaction. Emma sighed hard now understanding Pan's plan. He always had his reasons and she was starting to figure out that this time was no different. He wanted to create a wedge and it was working. A fire set in Neal's eyes, shaking the bars.

"You kissed him? After telling me you wished I was dead?! How could you do this to me? To us? To Henry?!" Neal screamed at her.

"Don't speak to her that way!" Killian defended, snapping at him.

"Don't bring Henry into this!" She pleaded, still standing strong.

"Stay out of this pirate this is family matters!" Bae snarked rudely, quickly turning his head in disgust.

"Hey, he doesn't have to be here! He's risking his life for our son!" Emma reminded him.

"Oh please, Emma he's not risking his life for Henry, he is risking his life for you!"

"And that supposed to make him look bad? He's willing to die for me and our son, you wouldn't even go to jail for me! He's done more for me in two weeks then you have your whole life so stop acting all heroic," She yelled.

"Come on, Emma can't you see what everyone else can see? He's just trying to get into your pants! He's a pirate!" Neal barked gesturing towards Hook.

"Bae, please. Can't you see what he's trying to do? He's just trying to pit us against one another to distract us from Henry. Let's stay focused on what matters," Killian pleaded with him.

"Don't tell me what's important!" Neal rudely replied.

"Tick tock, Savior. Admit the one you love. Fail to do so and I'll kill them both," Pan smiled.

"God, you disgusting piece of shit I'm not thinking about my love life I'm here for Henry!"

"Oh come on Emma don't pretend you haven't been drooling over him whenever this forest gets just a little too hot. I see everything. Even you seem to get a little too hot and bothered when Hook strips down to just his leather pants. I don't remember you having that reaction to Baelfire," Pan stirred the pot looking for a reaction.

"Emma don't listen to him just go! Go find your boy and leave!" Hook tried to convince her.

"Killian!" Emma shouted loudly at the top of her voice. So loud that she was sure her family on the other side of the island could have heard her. Hook lifted an eyebrow in confusion while Pan smirked.

"Love?" He questioned timidly.

"I chose, Killian," Emma finished, her gaze still locked with the one handed man whose jaw was currently dropped to the ground. And like clock work both the wooden cages flew open and Pan disappear completely without a trace.

The walk back to camp was completely silent. Not a single word was spoken between them but you could feel the uncomfortable tension in the air. When her family asked she just made up some bull shit story about having to pass a test to get them back. Which wasn't all a lie. She just had no desire to go into to detail about what had just transpired between the three of them. Her parents seemed to buy the story which was nice but Regina on the other hand didn't seem to believe her, but she seemed too tired to pick a fight.

"Shit, I think we are almost out of firewood. Neal would you mind going out a getting some?" The Prince asked from across the steadily dying fire while cooking a few fish they had caught earlier.

"Sure, no problem," He replied, grunting a little as he stood up.

"Actually, take Hook with you. No one should be alone in these woods. Especially now that it's getting dark," He added completely oblivious to the awkward glances and his mortified daughter.

"No worries, mate. Back in a jiff," Killian smiled at Emma and she tried to hide the grin she flashed back. Neal watched her blush as they both disappeared into the forest. They uncomfortably walked side by side until Killian broke the silence.

"Look, mate, about what happened today I don't want things to be awkward between us. I know you and Emma have a lot of history and I," Hook began but was quickly cut off by Neal.

"Why would it be awkward?" Neal questioned picking up some wood from the ground.

"Well because of what Emma said today. The answer to the Pan's proposition," Killian answered.

"Wait you don't know?" He asked as a matter of fact.

"Know what?" Hook worried.

"Emma didn't tell you?" Neal finished with a small yet satisfied smile.

"No I guess not."

"Look, Killian Emma only said what she said to throw Pan off and get inside his head," He told.

"What are you talking about, Bae?" Killian cocked his head to the side.

"Emma and I have actually rekindled our old flame so to speak. Ever since you all rescued me from Echo Caves we've kind of picked up where we left off. Neither one of us have been able to keep our hands off of one another since," Neal smiled watching Hook's face drop.

"Oh, I'm sorry I just thought… I guess I don't know what I thought. But I'm happy for you guys. It will be nice for Henry to have his parents together when we find him. You all deserve to be happy, to be a family," He gave a fake smile before clearing his throat.

"Thanks, man I appreciate it," Neal smirked before bending down to pick up the last piece of firewood.

"We should get back. They are probably almost out of wood." Killian's heart went from overwhelming with joy to crushed in a million pieces in just a matter of seconds. He was foolish to think that a woman like Emma actually had any real interest in him. Of course it was all a ploy to distract that little demon. After all she was the bloody Savior and he was just a no good pirate. When they returned with arms full of wood she could see the misery in his face. She kept trying to get him to make eye contact across the fire but had no such luck. Moments later he complained of fatigue from the stressful day and mopped to his tent before he could even eat dinner. Emma wondered what could have changed so drastically in the twenty minutes he was gone?

That night Emma barley got an hour of sleep which she was used to, but tonight it was for a different reason. Usually she tossed and turned worrying about her son, but now both Henry and Killian flooded her mind. What could have Neal said to him to make him so cold and distant? She practically admitted that she had feelings for him and he hasn't even said a word! Emma had tried to summon the courage for the last few hours but just never felt like it was the right time. Maybe it will all be fine tomorrow she thought.

CS

"David and I are going to head West to hunt. Regina, Rumple, and Neal head East to gather supplies. We are gonna need everything we can get for our mission tomorrow. Emma and Killian stay here and break down camp. We leave at dusk. Hopefully by the time we get back Tink will have held up her end of the bargain and we can get Henry and get off this damn island," Snow ordered. Emma hoped that this alone time between them would give them a chance to talk without the watchful eyes of her family. Everyone broke away heading in different direction as Killian walked over to one of the tents. His eyes never left the ground as he began to break apart the makeshift shelter. Why hasn't he said anything or initiated any sort of contact? She went round and round trying to come up with a killer conversation starter or anything that would get him to open up. After a couple minutes she finally found the courage to make the first move.

"You know, when we get back home there's a place on 14th and Main that has the best lobster on the eastern seaboard. Maybe we could go there sometime?" Emma mentioned, trying desperately to get anything out of him. He looked so empty and lost. It shattered her very soul seeing him this way. Was it something she said yesterday? Or something she did? Killian dropped what he was doing and slowly walked over to her. The anticipation nearly killed her as he strode across the camp.

"Don't patronize me, love. I know when this is all over you're going to go back to Neal and I don't blame you. He's the father of your son, your first love. You don't have to sugarcoat it. You owe me nothing. You don't have to let me down easy. I'm sure once you get back home you'll be thankful to have me out of your hair," Hook muttered, finally looking her in the eyes.

"Killian, what…," She tried to interject.

"It's okay, Swan. A pirate is not necessarily the best role model for a 12 year old boy. I understand, you don't have to explain yourself or your choices to me or to anyone," He sighed, the sadness weighing heavy on his heart. Emma leaned in close covering his lips with hers. It was nothing like their first kiss. This one wasn't rushed or lost in passion. It was slow and tender. The feel of his lips on hers and the smooth texture of his leather collar was intoxicating. She could feel his love for her on his lips as she slid his fingers through his hair resting on the nape of his neck. Her heart soared, but as soon as the kiss deepend Hook pulled away.

"I would rather never have your heart, then have to share it with another man," Killian uttered against her lips. She was so confused. What more could she do to show this man how she truly felt about him?

"Killian, I chose you," Emma smiled up at him her hands still on his muscular chest. She could physically see some of the stress and worry melt from his face but confusion still was present in his eyes.

"But I thought… Neal said you two rekindled your old flame. He said you've been together since we rescued him in the Echo Caves," Hook admitted.

"What? That son of a bitch! That's why you've been acting so distant lately? But when Pan asked who I would choose I said you!" She fumed, so angry at the lies that Neal had spread.

"He convinced me that you only picked me to throw off Pan," Killian finished staring at the ground.

Oh, Killian I'm so sorry. What a fucking prick! I can't believe he said that to you!" Emma ranted. As soon as Neal got back to camp she was gonna let him have it.

"So you didn't sleep with him? He implored, not sure if he was going to like the answer.

"Sleep with him? Killian, the last time Neal and I had sex was when I was 17 years old. Nothing, absolutely nothing has been going on between Neal and I, nor will there ever," She reassured him while she comfortingly caressed him arms as Killian sighed a breath of relief.

"I'm sorry you were put through that. I would never play with your heart like that. Come here," Emma apologized, pulling him in close. Her arms reached around his neck as she felt his hook and hand slid across her low back. After all this time he was finally holding her. His Swan was in his arms where she belonged. And it only took nearly three centuries to get there! Hook could feel her begin to pull back. But Emma's hand stayed firmly on the back of his neck, dragging him into another kiss. They both melted into the other and felt their hearts beat as one. He buried his hand in her golden tresses, anchoring himself to her curly locks.

"Ever since our first kiss all I could think about was doing that again," Hook mumbled between pecks. He let his hand wonder from the smooth skin of her back to the top of her ass as he smiled against her lips.

"Then let's not waste anymore time," She smiled, nipping at his bottom lip. Emma set a fire in him like no woman before could. She was everything he wanted and more. She was strong, kind, passionate, loyal. And she wanted him. From the first moment he set his eyes on her he knew that she was the one. Emma made him want to be more than just a pirate. She made him want to be a better man. Like maybe he still could be redeemed after decades of villainous activities. Her hands traveled from the back of his neck down to his muscular pecs. His coarse chest hair was peeking out from his leather vest as she smoothed her hands over the curls. Emma moved to push his jacket off his shoulders and listened to it fall to the ground. Her hands then dropped to to his laces sitting in the front of his leather pants. She pressed herself against him and immediately felt what her ministrations were doing to him. Without warning Killian pulled away. She looked into his eyes with worry, wondering if she said or did something wrong.

"Emma, love, I made myself a promise that if I ever got the chance to touch you think this I would do it right," Hook confessed smoothing his thumb over the apple of her cheek. "You Emma Swan deserve everything. A bed, dinner, candle light, and proper courting. Not fucking in a hot humid forest surrounded by bugs and lost boys. I want to give you everything. You deserve everything," Killian vowed as she smiled up at him through her long thick lashes. She chewed her bottom lip as she listened to all the sweet things he had to say. Emma knew that under that hard leather exterior he was just a big soft romantic. Even though he had a past, Killian treated her better than any man she had ever been with. He made her feel safe and cared for and defended her at all cost. That's why it was crazy to her that he couldn't see how truly wonderful he was.

"How about you let me decide what I deserve because to me what I deserve is standing In front of me. Did you ever stop and think that you're enough, Killian Jones? Were you ever told that? There will be so much time for dinner and beds and dates later. Right now I just want you," Emma promised, locking her eyes with his. Making sure he knew every word was true. With gusto Hook attacked her lips. Their tongues dueled for dominance as he pressed her up against a nearby tree. Emma's hands went right back to his laces, frantically undoing his trousers. Killian moaned into her mouth when he felt her small soft hand grasp his length.

Feverishly she moved her hand up and down his shaft, up and down, up and down, driving him crazy with want.

"Emma, love, you have to stop," Killian growled into the crook of her neck. Hook kissed down the column of her throat leading down to the tops of her bosoms. He traced his hook and hand to the seam of her tank top before dragging it up her long torso. It soon joined his leather jacket a few feet away from them as they went back to their passionate makeout. Then without warning he dropped to his knees in front of her. At first she didn't understand where it was headed but as soon as Killian began unbuttoning her jeans she started to connect the dots.

"Killian, you don't have to," Emma pleaded with the dark haired scoundrel kneeling before her. She wasn't used to people offering something like this. And usually she never asked, it being such an intimate act. But she had a feeling about Killian and thought maybe she should try something new.

"Shhh," He cut her off smiling up at her as he kissed down her stomach. Killian slowly leg by leg peeled her jeans off so she was just left in her bra and panties. He could smell her feminine scent just inches away from him. Her panties were dripping, practically soaked with her arousal and it was driving Killian mad with need.

"Fuck, Emma, you're intoxicating," He moaned nipping at insides of her thighs. She let out a little giggle between her labored breaths.

"That's not quite the reaction I was hoping for. Did I do something wrong?" Hook cocked his head to the side.

"God no, I'm just ticklish. Your beard is… Fuck!" Emma moaned. She was cut off by the feeling Killian's mouth on her lace covered folds. Even though the sensation was muted it still felt absolutely amazing. Emma knew she was in for the ride of a lifetime. Using his teeth and hook he dragged her black panties down her legs. She could feel his breath inches away from center as he guided her left leg over his shoulder. He pressed the flat of his tongue to her already soaking folds, licking a long stripe up to the bundle of nerves between her legs, before sucking her clit into his mouth. Emma loved the way she could feel his teeth scrape over the sensitive skin while she arched her back against the rough bark of the tree. He moaned into her satin core. The vibrations sent shivers all throughout her body. She had never felt so used and yet so satisfied, and she hadn't even come yet. She threaded her fingers through his dark locks keeping him exactly where she needed him. Emma could feel her climax quickly approaching. Never had any man gotten her there that fast. Greedily he lapped at her sweet essence, gorging himself on her as if it were his last meal while he drew lazy circles over her clit. Her first release slammed into her without warning.

"Killian!" She cried as she came down from her high. Hook kissed back up her body stopping back at her lips. Emma could taste herself on his tongue. Usually something like that would repulse her but for some reason it just fueled the fire deep in her belly. She reached for his laces once again, ripping them without a care. Soon the rest of their clothes joined the pile just feet from them. Without pause Killian lifted her up, pinning her against the tree. Emma locked her legs just over the small of his back. She could feel every ripple of his muscles as he tangled his fingers in her golden tresses. He dug his hook into the bark just above her head for leverage as she kissed his well defined jawline. He looked into her gorgeous green eyes almost as if he was asking for permission.

"Emma, love, are you sure?" Hook checked with love in his eyes. His gaze scared her. It was so honest and sincere. She wasn't used to such raw emotions. Her first instinct was to run but her heart made her stay. She wasn't gonna let herself ruin another moment between them.

"Yes. Killian Jones, Captain Hook, I want you," She smiled. That was all the permission he needed. His arm wrapped around her while pressing his weight against her, igniting a kiss that mimicked the first one they'd recently shared. Emma's pulse pounded erratically as her mouth followed his in a pattern she hoped she wouldn't forget. The world around them melted away as he slid effortlessly into her welcoming heat. Their moans danced and mingled with each other just under the tree line. He set a punishing pace as they toed the line between fucking and making love. Her hands clawed anxiously at his biceps as he thrusted deeper into her. She knew the scratches on her back would be difficult to explain but she couldn't bring herself to care.

"I'll never grow tired of this, your skin, your smell, your moan," He growled into her ear. She could hear the strain in his voice. Emma knew they both had to be close. He fucked her with abandon until she saw stars. And with one final thrust she found her realse that sent shivers down her spine. Hook wasn't far behind, spilling his seed into her as his hips began to still. Neither of them moved for several moments. They just stared into each other's eyes until they caught their breaths.

"I guess Pan was right about one thing," Emma buried her head smiling in the crook of his neck.

"And what was that?" Killian asked nervously.

"You do look damn good in those leather pants."

As always thank you for reading! Please leave a like, comment, suggestion or prompt! You can follow me on tumblr captain-swan-coffee 


	2. The Choice Part ll

**Hello my pretties! Hope your week is off to a good start! This is part two of my Neverland series. This series is technically only one-shots but kmomof4 and many others wanted a part ll to The Choice. But all you need to know is Neal lied to Emma and Killian. He told Hook that they were together crushing him entirely. This short drabble is how Emma reacts to the news!**

"Alright, alright, we have to do some work or they are gonna wonder what we've been doing this whole time," Emma giggled giving him one last earth shattering smooch. They both grinned ear to ear still not letting go of one another. Killian's fingers were still tangled in her long blond hair as their foreheads rested on the other catching their breaths.

"Mmm funny I thought we were working," Killian grinned tucked into his Swan reluctant to pull himself away from the warmth of her embrace. Emma laughed while running her fingers through his glorious chest hair.

As the lovers enjoyed basking in the afterglow of their spontaneous adventure Killian was sure he heard a faint noise in the distance. Almost like twigs snapping but he figured it must have been an animal or the wind. Until out of nowhere Neal emerged from the forest with a horrified look glued to his face.

"What the hell?" Neal shouted from across camp. He was livid and obviously confused at the very least. Emma could practically see steam coming from his ears. They were both still completely nude as Hook grabbed his jacket and quickly covered her modesty. Killian then slipped his leather trousers on, puffing up his chest with a one eyebrow raised. Usually Emma would be mortified if anyone especially Neal walked in on her in this compromising position but she actually enjoyed the raged that poured from her ex.

Emma definitely had a lot of things she needed to say to her former lover. And a hell of a lot of things she wanted to do. "Stay here," She whispered to Hook looking up at him through her thick lashes.

"Are you sure?" Killian worried, green clashing with blue as he looked into her eyes. Emma gave him a reassuring nod. She was somewhere crossed between angry yet oddly happy. He hoped the latter had something to do with their recent activities. "Don't kick his ass too hard." She reached up on her tippy toes, placing a partying kiss to hip lips. He blushed, flashing her a schoolboy smirk before stomping over to the man who just betrayed her once again. Neal coldly stared at Hook while Emma stormed across the camp towards him.

"Follow me," She shot past him never even making eye contact once with her first love.

They walked only a few yards into the woods before sharply pivoting back and slapping him with everything she had. "Ow! What the fuck!?" He spat, his hand instinctively reached for his cheek that was fiery hot, red and beginning to swell.

"What the hell was that for?!" Neal raged at the blonde standing in only Hook's black leather pirate jacket. For some reason that image pissed him off more than catching them in the act. That coat draped around her shoulders was the equivalent to wearing your boyfriend's high school jersey or class ring. It all felt so official and serious and that fueled a fire deep within him.

"You told Killian that we were together?" Emma screamed, crossing her arms waiting for his response.

Neal could see the tops of her breasts showing through the buttons. Emma caught on rolling her eyes and covering herself up further. "Oh so you two are on a first name bases now," Bae fumed shifting his weight from side to side while letting a sarcastic chuckle.

"You could say we are a little pass that. How could you tell Killian that we were not only couple but sleeping together!?" Emma yelled throwing her hands in the air.

"Emma you know that Henry wants us together. I did it for him!" Emma couldn't believe that Neal used their son as his excuse. Why did she ever think he could change?

"Don't you dare bring Henry into to this you barely know him!" She ranted.

"Don't pretend that you know him all that better."

"Yeah I don't know my son because you set me up and sent me to jail," Emma exclaimed her emotions starting to get the better of her.

"But he's my kid too!"

"You've known him for three weeks! You have no idea what he wants, besides Neal he wants a lot of things. He also wants candy for breakfast but some things just aren't good for you. You're not good for me. I haven't seen you in a decade. You never contact me or tried to reconnect. Hell you threw me under the bus and sent me to jail! None of those things help me trust you. Here I was stupidly thinking we could put our past in the past for Henry's sake but here you are years later still doing the same old shit. Now you lied to Hook making up stories saying we are sleeping together when you know it would hurt him and me? Who does that? You are so unbelievable! I've known Killian for two months and I already know he would never do what you did to me. I put my heart out again and again and you just keep breaking it. It's time I start putting my trust in someone who actually follows through," She assured him.

"Oh you mean like that pirate? He's only doing this to get in your pants, Emma why can't you see that?" Neal spat in her direction.

"Well he's already gotten in my pants and he's still here. He's not you, Neal. Not everyone leaves," She told enjoying the enraged look on her ex's face.

"You're seriously going for a broken one handed pirate over the father of your son?" Bae questioned.

"Yeah, because as far as you proved you're just that. His father nothing more. Killian has earned my trust and respect in just a few short weeks. I've known you for ten years and I still can't trust you," Emma voiced in a disappointed tone and a pissed off look upon her face. She fumed, turning to walk back to camp but pivoted back to him.

"Oh and he may only have one hand but he can do more with one than you could ever do with two," She snarled as she started to make her way back to her captain.

"Are you alright, love? Killian wondered caressing the soft skin of her arms.

Emma leaned in covering his lips with hers in a sweet kiss. "I am now. Now let's go find my son."


	3. You Saved Me

It all happened so fast it felt like it was over in a matter of seconds. One moment they were trying to figure out another one of Pans riddles and the next they were dodging arrows and lost boys just trying to make it out alive. She could feel her heartbeat out of her chest as she watched an arrowhead barrel right towards her, traveling faster than light itself. Her mother had screamed at her to move but she wasn't quick enough. Her whole life seemed to flash right before her eyes. She saw Henry, her parents, her new life in Storybrooke and most of all she saw failure. Failure to save her son and failure of the person she was supposed to be, the savior. But before that arrow reached her, Emma felt herself being pushed away to the ground. She barely had time to register what had just happened. Emma whipped her head around to analyze what had transpired to find the newest member of their team paralyzed in pain lying in the dirt with a black arrow sticking out of his shoulder. The Lost Boys scattered, their goal accomplished as everyone rushed over to Killian.

"Hook!" David yelled running towards him. Emma crawled over to him tears tugging at her eyes. Then it dawned on her. This wasn't just an arrow. This was a poison arrow. Emma felt a panic attack start and a pit forming in her stomach as she realized that not only did Hook just take an arrow for her but he took a poison arrow. He knew that even if the arrow didn't kill him the poison would and he pushed her out of the way regardless.

"We have to get him back to camp!" Emma screamed louder than she intended, leaning over him, her hand pressing against his chest doing her best not to hurt him further. She could tell he was in a lot of pain but doing his best not to show it.

David and Neal carried him back to camp doing their best not to move the arrow currently deep in his shoulder. Charming gently set Killian down on a quilt next to the fire pit.

"Regina, can you do anything? Use your magic and take it out or something?" Emma begged, a tear falling down her cheek. He was barely conscious, nodding in and out making Emma worry more.

"I mean I can take it out but if it's dreamshade Hook said it himself there is nothing we can do," Regina bluntly replied crossing her arms. Emma was lost in the thought of Hook actually dying. A man who was nearly 300 years old, that has been through hell and survived god knows what might actually die. And it would be all her fault.

Snow could literally hear her daughter think, deciding to disrupt the silence that had spread across their little camp. "Well, let's see the entry of the arrow," She suggested kneeling down next to Emma placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Nodding frantically, Emma moved her hands to the buttons of his vest exposing the wound. She couldn't help but admire his muscles covered in a dusting of dark chest hair that led all the way down to his- Nope! Emma thought to herself putting a halt to her own thinking. She couldn't believe she was actually checking him out as she attempted to save him but some things were just undeniable and Killian Jones was one of them.

His eyes flew open scaring her half to death. Her hands on his skin must have woken him back to consciousness.

"I pictured you undressing me under much different circumstances, love," Hook mumbled, his eyes half shut seeming to be going in and out of consciousness.

His remark which would usually make Emma roll her eyes made her smile. He was still alive and well enough to make innuendos which had to count for something. Neal, on the other hand, didn't enjoy the comment as much as she did. "Just hold on, Hook Regina is going to get it out of you, okay?" She smiled through her tears not caring who saw at this point.

"Regina, are you ready?" David asked looking over his shoulder.

The Evil Queen rolled her eyes at the Prince. "I'm always ready," She muttered, her arms crossed as she walked to the pirate on the ground. "Now I'm not gonna lie Hook this is going to hurt." Regina bluntly stated.

"It's fine, love. Do what you have to do," Killian breathed heavily both his jaw and knuckles clenched. Emma observed the tension throughout his body and just wish she could take some of the pain away. So she did the only thing she could think of and took his hand in hers holding it tightly to her chest as Regina began.

~CS~

He had to be dreaming. There was no way that Emma Swan was actually leaning over him, touching him, taking care of him. She was dabbing a cold cloth against his brow, wiping away the last of his fever.

"Wow, Regina assured that you'd be out for at least of few more hours," Emma smiled, pleasantly surprised with his quick recovery. He attempted to sit up but a sharp pain in his chest prevented him from moving much. The pain brought the memories flooding back. He remembers being shot with an arrow and Regina taking it out but everything else was a blur.

"Where am I? What happened?" Hook mumbled still foggy and distracted by the pain and the blonde above him.

"Regina was able to take the arrow out and we discovered that it was just a normal arrow, no dreamshade. You dodged a bullet, or an arrow I guess. Then you developed a fever but it seemed to have just broken. You're going to be okay, Killian."

She called him Killian. Emma didn't usually do that, it was always Hook or pirate, but he enjoyed hearing her say his real name.

"I apologize, love if this distracted everyone from the mission. I am okay now you can continue on the hunt to find Henry. I'll be fine here," Hook promised not wanting to be a burden.

"Killian, are you kidding me? We are a team. Did you really think we would just leave you for dead? Especially after you-" Emma began but cut herself off going back to dabbing his forehead while averting her eyes.

"After I what, love?" He questioned lifting his brow, giving her his signature smirk. She couldn't believe that even though he was injured extensively he could still pull out the charm.

"After you saved me," Emma avoided eye, not knowing how to truly feel. She wasn't sure what this whole situation meant for her or them but all she could do is be thankful that Hook was still here. "Thank you," She added finally looking into his crystal blue eyes.

"Anytime, love. Just try to wait a week. I don't think my body can handle another arrow for at least a few days or so," He smirked through the pain.

"I'll make sure to keep that in mind," Emma laughed as she reached for her canteen of water, putting it to his lips to take a sip. "Just try to get some sleep. But not too much sleep, after all this isn't a vacation, Killian," She continued to jest. Emma and her father then helped him to his tent.

Sleep doesn't come easy for him. His chest and shoulder were still sore and his mind was still reeling. Emma was so kind, so caring towards him. Her eyes spoke of such worry as Regina took that arrow out of his chest. In fact, the whole team was worried. He thought he was just an extra, a tour guide or the help so to speak but after last night it was the first time he felt apart of the group. And with that thought, he felt himself drift off to sleep.

Emma, on the other hand, hadn't been so lucky. She had been staring at the ceiling of her tent for the last three hours. Everyone else was fast asleep after their highly eventful day but she was stuck counting the stars that peeked through the holes in her tent. She was used to not sleep lately being that all she could think about was Henry. But tonight her mind was replaying Killian pushing her out of the way and that arrow sticking out of his chest. Tears had formed in her eyes just from recalling the look of pain in his eyes. She felt like a bad mom for thinking of anyone or anything else than her boy but she couldn't get Hook out of her mind. Or more specifically a question out of her mind. Why? Why would he sacrifice himself for her? It just didn't make sense.

The next thing she knew Emma was crawling out of her tent and making her way to the other side of the camp bound and determined to get some answers.

He wasn't quite sure what had pulled him from his slumber. At first, he figured it must have been the wind rustling through the trees but he heard the sound getting louder and more distinctive. He even felt a bit frightened he hated feeling so vulnerable and out of control. Killian attempted to sit up as best he could trying to prepare for whatever and whoever was outside his tent. He grabbed his hook that was resting next to him and locked it back in place with a painful groan ready to take on Pan and any of his evil minions. His heart raced as the flap of the tent entrance moved aside.

He was just about to call for the others when he made out the soft curves that were illuminated by the full moon in the sky. "Jesus, love way to give a man a heart attack. Is everything alright?" He groaned once again wincing as he sunk back into his bedding. But beneath all that discomfort there was still that tone of worry in his voice.

Emma moved in closer toward the pirate before her not saying a word which only worried Hook more. Her whole life, Emma always struggled with words, more specifically struggled with feelings. She had always had them she just couldn't put them into words. And with her history with Killian, she knew that action spoke louder than words.

She hovered over him, slanting her lips on his. This kiss was started off as the opposite of their first embrace. It was soft and tender, everything Emma wanted to say but didn't have the words. Emma sighed when she felt a hand caress her cheek further melting into one another. Hook sensed her tongue skim the seam of his lips, begging for more access which he happily granted. She tilted her head to the side allowing him to deepen the kiss. Seconds seemed like hours when their lips were fused and all time was irrelevant.

Emma reluctantly pulled herself from his lips knowing that even though words were not her strong suit she needed to try. But Killian's loving gaze that was staring up at her wasn't helping the situation. "Why did you do it?" She simply asked the question that was being replayed over and over in her head.

"What do you mean, love?" Killian wondered still utterly confused on why Emma Swan just crawled into his tent to interrogate and kiss him.

"Why did you push me out of the way?" She finally asked him as she stared into his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Love-" Killian started but was swiftly cut off by an over-emotional Emma still hovering over him. He never thought he would ever see her cry, especially over him.

"No, I've been going round and round, playing it over and over again and again and it just doesn't make sense. It could have been dreamshade. You could have died a horrible death. Why did you take that arrow for me?" Emma pleaded a single tear dripping down her cheek. Hook admired how pink her nose was from crying and how soft the hand resting on his uninjured shoulder was.

"Emma, isn't it obvious?" Hook confessed wondering if Emma was really going to make him elaborate on his feelings for her right the

"You have known me for all of two months and you've already lent your ship and services and now you were willing to… You were willing to die for me," She stuttered finally able to get the words out.

"Love, even putting aside all of my very obvious feelings for you that you've seemed to forget about you have a purpose in this world, Emma. A family, a child people that love you and would miss you if you were gone. Me? Not many people would miss me if I died," Hook admitted staring into her perfect green eyes. Emma knew that he was serious.

"Killian Jones, that is not true," There it was again. She said his name. For some reason, his name coming from her lips tugged at his heart. It was like she was seeing the man under all that leather. She wasn't seeing a pirate that was undeserving of love and affection but simply a man who cared about her.

Emma couldn't believe that he thought no one would miss him. He surely had to have some family or friend that would miss his presence.

"Love, anyone that cares for me is long gone," Hook sadly replied. Emma could see that he was telling the truth because she herself knows what it's like to feel completely and utterly alone. But that wasn't true anymore for her and it wasn't true for him either.

"I care," Emma promised taking a pregnant pause as she stared into his eyes. "And my parents, and you're even winning over the rest of the team," She quickly inserted saving herself from admitting too much too fast.

"The day Regina Mills cares for Captain Guyliner as she so creatively puts it will be a cold day in hell," Hook chucked slightly too hard causing him to tense up in a bit of pain.

Emma giggled softly at his Regina impression while biting her bottom lip. "Well, I can't speak for Regina but I do know that you and my dad are starting to become mates," She smiled down at him with those big green eyes of hers.

"See I knew I was growing on him," Killian grinned, happy that Emma observed how well he and her father had been getting alone. He had put in a huge effort as of late trying to get him to see that he wasn't such a bad guy and that he truly cared for his daughter.

"See? So don't say that if you died no one would care. Because I'll always care," She vowed not knowing where all this courage of hers came from.

"And I for you."

As she gazed at the man before her she couldn't help but think about all the unnecessary risks Hook has taken for her and her son. He could be off pirating the open waters but he chose to stand by her side and help her letting nothing get in his way, even death. Those were exactly the kind of emotions that Emma strove her whole life to avoid. Feelings always ended in heartbreak for her. And having Neal here just uncovers so much hurt. Was she really this stupid to have those feelings again? But Killian was just so different from Neal. The father of her child wouldn't even go to jail for her let alone take an arrow, at least not at the time. But Hook has known her for a fraction of the time she'd known Neal and he was already willing to do just that.

"So don't do that again because if something were to happen to you I would miss you," She assured the pirate staring back at her.

Her head and her heart were pulling her in two vastly different directions. But Emma was done thinking. She's done entirely too much thinking lately, tonight she just wanted to feel.

She leaned over him, placing her lips on his once again. But this time she skipped all the introductions and pleasantries and jumped straight to the main course. Killian let out a surprised moan as her lips reached his, the sounds coming from him shot straight to her core. God, they had only been making out for seconds and he took her breath away. Emma swore his tongue needed a warning label. If his mouth was already doing this to her she couldn't wait to see what the rest of him would do.

As Emma allowed herself to get lost in the taste of his lips she decided that she wanted to tease him as much as he had been teasing her since the day she met him. Emma moved her hand from his hair, trailing her fingers down his exposed chest. She had never really been one for chest hair but holy shit she loved tangling and lightly raking her nails through that perfect forest of pure man. Emma followed the trail down further, cupping him firmly through his trousers. Hook responded to the attention, moaning once again into her mouth as Emma smiled at his reaction.

She loved the way he felt in her hand. So big and so ready for whatever his Swan had in store. Killian's eyes flew shut as he reveled in the feeling of Emma Swan's perfect fingers grasping his cock. He imagined all the possibilities of the night and prayed that his dreams would come true.

The pain in his chest was still there but he had trouble telling if it was his injuries or rather his heart beating rapidly. Whatever it was the pain seemed to be an afterthought to the pleasure that ripped through his body. His eyes opened as he felt her delicate fingers move past the seam of his pants. Emma's hands stroked his velvety member with ease enjoying the way he felt wrapped around her digits at the full mercy of her control.

"You are really testing my abilities to be a gentleman, Emma," Hook choked out trying to maintain some sense of composure.

"Who said I wanted you to be a gentleman," Emma challenged never seizing the movement of her hand.

"I am always a gentleman, love," Emma rolled her eyes with a grin, going back to torturing the pirate before her.

She smiled when she saw his chest flutter, unable to get a full breath. Emma slowly moved to take her tank top off baring her breasts, the cool island air causing them to bud. She reached for his hand tracing it up, trailing it from her hips to the soft skin of her nipples. Emma guided his fingers to her harden points, letting him roll his fingers around her peaks. She continued to let him worship her body as much as his current state allowed.

Killian had the urge to pin her down and lick every inch of her, but he knew he couldn't move even if he wanted to. And he very much wanted to. So he was left at the mercy of the gorgeous angel with golden tresses and piercing green eyes above him.

After a few torturous minutes teasing the pirate beneath her she leaned back down capturing his lips with hers. Instantly sucking his bottom lip into her mouth only releasing it after abusing it thoroughly. Emma then moved to his neck marking him as hers, knowing that there would be no way of hiding that in the morning.

Hook tilted his chin back, giving her full access to his pulse point. She loved hearing him moan as she nibbled across his stubble, giggling as his beard tickles her soft skin.

Emma then remembered something that she learned the other day. Regina had been teaching her magic in order to defeat Pan and yesterday she taught her a silencing spell. It was traditionally used to sneak up on your enemies so they couldn't hear you until it was too late, but Emma had another use for it.

At first, Hook thought he did something wrong, cursing himself for ruining possibly one of the greatest nights of his life but Emma leaned down giving him a reassuring kiss. "Just hold on," She smiled down at him. She closed her eyes, raising her right hand casting the spell just as Regina had taught her. Now they could make all the noise they wanted without disturbing anyone else on the team Emma thought.

"What was that, love?" Killian implored, still out of breath from their last kiss.

"That was a silencing spell," She grinned moving back to her previous position.

"Thank gods, with that wicked mouth of yours I don't think I have stayed quiet for much longer even if I wanted too," Emma giggled at his reply as she left open mouth kisses down his chest, careful to avoid his wound. She followed his trail all the way down to his manhood that was being freed from its confinement. Confidently, Emma tore his laces free reaching to grasp his fully hardened shaft. Hook shuttered as the woman of his dreams wrapped her delicate fingers around his erection.

She watched the chords strain on his neck. Emma knew he was holding back. "Not fair, love. You know I'm not able to reciprocate properly," Killian cried out as she continued slowly to jerk him off.

"Sucks not being the one in control. See, I rather like the idea of you on your back," Emma gave him a wicked grin, poking fun at one of the first conversations they had at Lake Nostos.

"Oh, love you should know that it's bad form to torture an already injured man," He jested as he worked on slowing his breath.

"Is it really torture if both parties are enjoying it so much? Unless you aren't enjoying this, which in that case I can just-" She began but was swiftly cut off.

"Don't you dare,' Killian pleaded sounding a bit more desperate than he initially intended. He closed his eyes as he felt her hands returning to their previous tasks, basking in the pleasure that was coursing through his body.

But it wasn't enough for Emma. Ever since they shared their first kiss just a few days ago she couldn't stop thinking about how he would feel between her lips. She wanted to taste him, to make him moan her name even more than he was now. Emma leaned down, gathering her hair to her left shoulder before welcoming him into her mouth.

She giggled when Hook jerked a bit, his eyes still closed when she took him between her lips. He was a little embarrassed that he couldn't control himself but Emma paid no mind as she went back to her task. Emma loved hearing the faint sounds of pleasure that came from him as she took him deeper and deeper.

Hook wished more than anything that he could reach down and touch her hair, her neck, or anywhere else but he couldn't sit up even if he wanted to. And he really wanted to. He knew that where ever the night took them he would be limited which hurt him more than physically, but Emma didn't seem to mind.

Killian was pulled from his thoughts when he felt the blonde goddess above him trace her tongue along his tip, swirling in unfathomable patterns. She giggled as she watched him jump at the sensation.

Finally, she moved to discard the last of her clothing. Emma shimmied down her shorts as slowly as she could just to make sure to torture him. At last, she was completely bare to him.

And god that look he was giving her. That look scared her. He stared at her like she was the only girl in the world. Emma had never had a guy look at her like that.

Hook watched her carefully swing her leg around to straddle him. He could see how wet and ready she was but he needed to make sure. But before he could even open his mouth Emma dragged her folds over his cock, almost as if she could read his mind. "Fuck," Was all Hook could muster, his question instantly forgotten.

"Yes I am sure," Emma assured biting her bottom lip as she continued to tease him with her hips. She then tilted her hips welcoming him slowly into her heat.

She stilled letting herself get comfortable to his incredible size as he slipped into her silky walls. Emma breathed in sharply letting the pleasure and stretch enveloped her body. Finally, after endless banter and sexual tension, Emma felt like she was home. She could feel him pulse inside her, fueling her to drive herself down further.

"Fuck," Emma cursed laughing a little to herself.

"What?" Hook questioned.

"You weren't kidding," She giggled in disbelief. Killian shot an eyebrow up signaling his confusion. "I definitely feel that," Emma keened as she remembered their first fight. She could see Hook grinning out of the corner of her eye at her remarks.

Once Emma was fully seated she repeated the motion while rolling her hips down onto him. And god it felt right. Emma wondered whether he felt that same sudden rightness that she did.

He had the most perfect view of her. Head thrown back, tugging at her pert nipples, moaning his name as she drove herself down on him. Just the day before last he didn't think he could get this woman to kiss him and now she's riding him like her life depended on it.

The relief of finally letting down her walls and letting him in, combined with the tension that was building between her legs was surely driving her insane. She just wanted all of him, and she was desperate to hear him moan again.

It killed Hook that he couldn't pleasure her the way he desperately wanted to. "Fuck, love. Touch yourself for me," Killian ordered, watching her draw her hand to her swollen clit. "That's it, love," He praised her, the sight alone nearly sending him over the edge.

They both let out big moans at the same time, his low in tone, her high but somehow they merge into one. This was new for her. She had never been one to be very vocal in bed but it was like Hook seemed to bring out a whole other side of her. His moans fueled her own causing her to grow wetter around his cock.

He stilled with a long groan, and Emma felt him emptying himself inside of her. That was what did her in as she sailed herself over the edge of the world.

Emma collapsed on top of him after they both had their release. Emma forgets that he's hurt. He lets out a muffled groan, apologizing Emma moved to sit up. He used his uninjured arm to keep her where she was, wanting to feel her just a little longer.

"No, love its okay," Reassuring her that their current position was fine by him.

"I'm so sorry, I don't want to hurt you," Emma worried only putting half her body weight on him.

"The pain is worth it, love. So worth it."

She never thought they would end up here after all they had been through but if she had to be honest with herself she sure did hope it would. Even all the way back then there was something so sexy and charming about Hook. And even though she had every reason not to trust him she always felt pulled to him. In a way, they were kindred spirits. Even though they grew up in different realms and centuries apart they shared similar lives full of much more hopelessness and despair than any child should. And that gave them this unspoken bond that Emma had never felt before, even with Neal.

"Gods, I wish we weren't in some bloody jungle so I could court you properly," Hook smiled, his intent so pure. It should have scared Emma but the possibility of a future with the man beside her actually made her happy.

"How exactly would you do that?" She teased giving him a seductive grin.

"Well, I would start by cooking for you, then perhaps I would take you sailing in the evening to watch the sunset on the horizon. But that's only if this wasn't a 'you saved my life sex' or another one-time thing. Because I heard your world has several different reasons to have sex; makeup sex, break up sex-" Emma cut him off confused on how he knew so much about her world in such a short time. She could see that he was trying to make light of the conversation but Emma knew there was pain and hope in his voice.

"Well, it would technically be a two-time thing. But I think it's time to admit to myself that there is something between us," Emma whispered still shocked that she was saying this out loud.

"Well, love I am thrilled to finally hear you say that," He rejoiced smiling ear to ear. He couldn't believe that the woman of his dreams was finally reciprocating his feelings.

"But I am thankful that you saved me," Emma shyly confessed placing sweet kisses to his uninjured shoulder.

"It was only fitting, love," He replied casually like a matter of fact. Emma looked at him, confused by what he was trying to say.

"Because you saved me."

At dawn, Emma slipped from Killian's tent, back to her own before the rest of the team woke up to start their day. She didn't get much sleep last night but she didn't mind. They talked for hours about everything and anything. Hook opened up about his childhood and Emma did the same. Before they both drifted off to sleep he promised her that they would find her son. And for the first time since arriving on the island, she slept through the night.

~CS~

"Sleep well last night Ms. Swan?" Regina questioned as everyone got ready for breakfast and began to plan for their day.

"Um, yeah I slept fine," Emma mentioned giving the Queen a vague smile.

"I know I didn't. I found the wind to have been quite loud, in fact, it sounded almost as if the wind or someone was having sex," Regina bluntly stated giving Emma her signature look; rolling her eyes and cocking her head to the side.

Emma was speechless. She couldn't believe that Regina heard the whole thing. And if she heard it who else did? Her parents? Neal? Oh, god! Did Neal hear her?! Regina could see her mortified look turn from embarrassment to panic in a matter of seconds.

"Oh relax, you really think my first silencing spell took? And don't worry after yours failed I put one up for you seconds after, your parents heard nothing. But please Ms. Swan next time please attempt to be quieter. I have enough nightmares to deal with."

As always please leave a like, comment, or prompt! Follow me on tumblr captain-swan-coffee


	4. Once Upon a Dream

Her body was on fire. Every atom, every cell, and every nerve was pushed to its maximum pleasure. His beard tickled her neck in the most perfect way as he sucked her pulse point in rhythm with his thrusts.

"Harder," She moaned against his lips. He took every command with great pleasure and heeded every request.

Emma could feel herself getting closer, faster than she ever had with any partner. She chased that feeling, hooking her legs around his toned waist welcoming him deeper into her core.

"Killian don't stop!"

Emma's eyes shot open only to see the dark material of her tent and her hand between her legs. Fuck, it was a dream.

Ever since she kissed that stupid pirate all she ever thought about was him. Which was stupid because all that ever happened was one kiss. And she shouldn't even be thinking about him! She's here to find her son! But those gorgeous blue eyes and that rugged smile paired with the irresistible scent of sandalwood and rum drove her crazy. This was the second night in a row that she had an unforgettable sex dream about him. And it was messing with her head! It was so hard to look at him at breakfast thinking "I just had a dream where you fucked me for two hours straight." Her thoughts were consuming her. She couldn't think about anything else but the earth-shattering sex that they had in her mind. If the sex was that good in her dreams how amazing would sex with him actually be?

God, maybe she should talk about it… Maybe that would be the only way for her to get it out of her mind? But who should she confide in? Most certainly not her father. And though her and Regina were becoming friendly she wouldn't consider her a friend at this point. She couldn't believe that she was actually thinking about telling her mother about this but who else would she talk to? A lost boy?

Emma sat up from her poorly constructed bed and crawled out from her tent. Everyone was already up starting the fire. The star of her dream was helping her dad while her mother and Regina were crafting some more rope. The newest addition to their team was starting breakfast. That was a whole nother situation. They just had rescued Neal from the echo caves and being around him was so awkward. He obviously still had feelings for her but those feelings were history. And the love triangle between herself, Killian and Neal was creating some tension. But none of that mattered only Henry did.

"Good morning, love. I gather you slept well, only happy dreams I hope," Killian greeted with an innocent smile as he handed her a cup of coffee.

Oh my god, did he hear her?! "Um, no dreams just sleep," Emma quickly replied with a nervous grin. He smiled back as he made his way back to the fire. She strolled over as casually as she could to her mother trying not to seem like she was internally screaming with embarrassment.

"Morning, Emma!" Her mother chimed. How could she be so cheery all the time she thought to herself.

"Hi, could I talk to you for a second Mary Margaret?" Emma requested pulling her into the woods just on the outskirts of camp.

"Did you hear me at all last night or this morning talking in my sleep?" Emma asked.

"Um, no… Why? Is there something wrong, Emma?" Her mother questioned.

"No… well yes.. sort of maybe?" She groaned conflicted on what to say.

"Emma, talk to me," Snow encouraged.

"Well, I've been having these dreams… Like rated R dreams…" She ever so subtly replied.

"Like does everyone use curse words in the dream?" Snow guessed cocking her head slightly.

Emma shook her head laughing at her sweet innocent mother. "No, like erotic dreams?" Emma confessed not knowing quite how to put it.

"Oh, I see," Her mother nodded, her eyes wide.

"Yeah, and they're about a specific person and they have become really distracting. Whenever I'm around this person I can't focus and I don't know what to do!" Emma whined feeling like a teenager as she buried her face in her hands.

"Do I get to know the name of this person?" Snow implored.

Emma closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "It's Hook…" Emma exhaled sharply waiting for her mother to comment.

"Oh, well I mean that's not surprising," Snow admitted pursing her lips.

"Really? Because it's surprising to me! I don't understand why I can't get him out of my head! I'm here to find Henry, not to start a relationship! I'm the worst mother on the planet." Emma shouted feeling tears tug her eyes.

"Emma, no you're not! And it's not surprising because I see the way you both look at each other. I admit that when we found Neal I thought that maybe you two would pick off where you left off but after seeing the way Hook treats you and how much he's helped and sacrificed for all of us my opinion of him has changed. Besides look at him! He's practically a Calvin Klein underwear model! How could you not dream about that...:" She smirked at her daughter.

"Omg, Mary Margaret!" Emma complained as she put her hands up signaling her to stop talking.

"Sorry, that's not the point. What I'm saying is, don't close yourself off just because the timing of this sucks or he has a past. When I met your father I was a fugitive just trying to survive. These things don't happen at convenient times but you may be surprised to see where it takes you. Just don't let it drive you crazy Emma. When this is all over you deserve to be happy," Snow assured her daughter.

"Thank you. Just promise you won't say anything to him or anyone okay? I just don't want to deal with it now," She asked. She knew her mom didnt have the best track record with secrets but she's gotten much better.

"Promise." Snow nodded with a smile.

~CS~

"Emma, could you get some more rope from the boat? We are almost out," David asked, his voice pulling her from her daydreaming haze. Emma shook her head and squinted her eyes trying to bring some life back to her face.

"She's a ship, have some respect, mate," Killian rolled his eyes at the unforgivable insult to his most prized possession.

"My sincerest apologies, mate," David sassed back in a fake mocking accent while he started a fire in the middle of camp.

Emma nodded, grabbing her bag as she laughed at the banter between her and Hook and her father. "I'll be back in an hour. We'll make the game plan then."

"Wait, actually no one should be out there alone. Take Hook with you," David shouted across camp, catching Emma before she left. Emma's eyes shot directly to her mother on the other side of the clearing. The look on her face screamed help me but Snow could do was shrug her shoulders back at her daughter.

"That's okay, David I'll only be gone for an hour max," Emma promised, trying to convince her dad that she didn't need a babysitter.

"Nonsense, love, I'm coming with you," Killian nodded making his way over to her. The second their eyes locked and he shot her his famous cheeky grin, Emma knew she was in trouble.

She would never understand how he could simply look at her, and she would melt. The man was gorgeous, anyone could see that. That dark brown hair, somehow perfectly coiffed in this godforsaken humidity, his piercing blue eyes, and that irresistible swagger was a toxic combination that any girl would be crazy not to fall for.

They walked side by side through the beaten path back to the beach. It was about a half mile hike but the terrain was fairly easy. The silence was a bit unsettling for the both of them and Emma made a point to walk a few steps ahead of him, trying to avoid looking at him in the eye.

Killian could feel to overwhelming tension between the two of them and with the help of Emma's mother he finally knew why. It had been like this for a few days now and he wanted things to be like they used to be. He missed the banter and their irrefutable connection. Emma was really his only friend among the group and he felt as if she was gone. "Look, love, I don't want things to be awkward between us, and upon the advice of your mother, I feel that I should address it head-on," Hook interjected, stopping Emma in her tracks.

She froze, completely mortified. What the hell did her mother tell him? What possible advice would she give him on this topic? Every possibility ran through her mind. "Oh my god, she told you? Damn it! I should have known that she can't keep a secret! Look it was just one dream. Okay, maybe two but it was just a dream. Don't read too much into it," Emma waved her hands in front of her hoping that he would just drop the whole conversation for both their sakes.

"Pardon, love? What dream?" Hook asked utterly confused. They were now at a complete stop, face to face. They had made it to the beach and could hear the waves crash on the shore, but the answer to Killian's last question was far more interesting to him than the sound of the sea.

"Shit, nevermind. What was it you wanted to tell me?" Emma mumbled hoping he would just move on.

Killian was growing more puzzled by the second. "What are you talking about Emma? What dream? I was referring to the tension between us after what I said in the echo caves. I know that telling Neal about our shared kiss wasn't the most gentleman thing to do. And what I said in the caves wasn't something you should have heard. I just wanted to apologize and hope this tension would subside," He explained, never breaking eye contact.

"Oh, okay, that's fine Killian just forget it," Emma walked away quickly hoping he would drop the current line of questioning.

"Oh, no no no," He instantly pulled her back, looping his hook around her right arm. Killian gently tugged her back to face him with a cheeky smirk on his face and one brow raised. "What dream Swan?" He simply asked with a fire in his eyes.

"Nothing," Emma shrugged, pursing her lips together innocently. Hook smiled at her and her heart couldn't help but flutter. Emma prided herself on her ability to lie convincingly but when it came to Killian Jones she left like a schoolgirl with her first crush.

"Come on, love you can't just expect me to drop this after that whole scene," He chucked cocking his head.

"It's nothing it was just a dream," Emma stuck to her story hoping that her persistence would grant her freedom from the line of questioning.

"Yeah, you already said that. Well, actually you said it was two dreams. Did I make an appearance in these dreams?" He stepped closer dropping his chin so that their eyes were level.

A warm heat spread across her chest, visibly flushing her skin a light tint of red as her chest heaved quickly. "I already told you, Hook, It was just a dream," Emma replied again. But this time she was starting to enjoy the game they were playing.

Killian inched even closer to her, now at an intimate distance. "Well, it obviously wasn't nothing if you talked to your mother about this. Your heart is beating faster, eyes are dark with lust and your breathing is uneven. Are you sure there isn't something on your mind love?" Hook smiled over pronouncing all his consonants like he always did when he teased her.

God, he knew her so well! How did this man before her that she's only known for a few months and hated until recently read her like an open book? It was so infuriating! "I've just been having some dreams and you may have been in them," She finally admitted now close enough to him that she could smell the pine soap that he used.

"And what exactly are we doing in these dreams? Because by the look on your face I don't think we were basket weaving," Killian jested with a coy smirk.

Emma chucked appreciation that he could make her laugh anytime anywhere. "I can't remember exactly," She giggled. He could tell that she was feeling more comfortable with the cat and mouse game they were playing.

"Really? Are you sure about that? Because when I dream of you I never forget a single moment of it, for you are far too exquisite," He promised brushing his finger over his own lips. Emma gasped at his words, his silky accent making it all sound much, much dirtier, his tongue wrapping around the words in a way that made her groin ache. But she quickly tried to cover up the awkward silence with a laugh and a roll of her eyes. Hook gave her a smirk and continued on with his line of questioning not letting her change the subject. "You know, love, Dr. Hopper says dreams are an outward expression of our innermost thoughts and desires," He explained.

"You talked to Dr. Hopper?" Emma wondered completely shocked that the Captain Hook would talk to a therapist.

"Why love, does that surprise you? He's my drinking buddy," He proudly smiled.

"Now that sounds more believable," Emma laughed.

"Archie says that dreams of those nature are our minds dealing with pent-up and repressed sexual desire. Or perhaps what you're lacking and desperately in need of. In which case I'm always at your service. And according to Zeus dreams are a prediction of the future," Killian educated her.

"Wow, Hook you are just a fountain of knowledge aren't you?" She rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms attempting to hide her heart beating out of her chest. She watched the pirate before her shift around her, circling her like a predator stalking his prey. Emma stood facing forward as she felt him start to skim his right hand down her arms making her shiver from behind. She couldn't believe how forward he was being! Sure, Hook has always been direct but he was at a whole new level. And for the first time in her life, Emma was speechless. She had no idea how to respond to him at this point but she knew one thing. She didn't want him to stop. "I never thought Captain Hook would know so much about psychology and philosophy."

Emma could feel his excitement against the crease of her ass while he brushed the hair from her right shoulder, exposing the skin between the strap of her tank top and her neck. Her body melted as soon as she felt his lips touch brush her skin and he could hear an audible sigh fall from her. "Well, you'd be surprised what one learns in the Royal Navy."

She felt her eyes shut automatically, enjoying the sensation of his body against hers."What else did you learn?"

Just as he was about to answer her, Emma spun around and brought his lips to hers, his tongue curling around hers in a heated dance. And with that, the floodgates opened. All the pent-up sexual tension, all the sex dreams, and all the teasing were released in one epic kiss. There was no finesse and no build up because the last five minutes was all the foreplay they needed. Killian was much more assertive with this kiss. He no longer followed along wherever his Swan took him, instead he took control. He took her bottom lip between his, sucking hard before pulling back with his teeth leaving the skin swollen and used. Emma had lips that screamed out to him, begging to be kissed by him and him alone. She wasted no time dragging her hands from the small of his back, down to his leather clad ass. She could hear him growl when she snuck one of her hands under the material of his trousers feeling his bare skin against hers as she gave him a pleasing squeeze.

"So, love how exactly did this dream start? Please spare no detail," Hook grinned, still out of breath from their last shared kiss.

"Well…" Emma winked as she smoothed her hands down his chest all the way down to his laces. Without breaking eye contact she sharply pulled the tie free, loosening the hold around his hips. Killian let out a moan when he felt his Swans delicate hand grasp his member. Without pause, she dropped to her knees, thankful for the cushioning sand beneath her.

Emma released his cock from his trousers, enjoying the weight sex in her hand. She gave him a gentle squeeze as she watched how each movement had an effect on the pirate above her. She could tell Killian was about to protest but Emma won't let him. "You said you wanted details, right?"

All he could do was shake his head up and down and mutter curse words to himself. Killian couldn't believe that the blonde goddess before him, the woman who's haunted his dreams and invaded his mind was on her knees before him sucking him off like her life depended on it. As soon as she began to tease the underside of his aching member his hand flew to her hair, tangling in her locks, guiding her home.

She swirled her tongue around his over-sensitive tip one last time before being dragged back up to face him. "Is that enough detail for you?" Emma coyly smiled before Hook's lips were back on hers with a renewed sense of passion.

Killian grinned, running his fingers through her hair as Emma moved to unbutton his vest as fast as she could. Once he felt her soft delicate fingers smooth over the hard planes of his chest his hand dropped to the seam of her dark green tank top. He played with newly sensitive skin with his hook. Chills ran down her spine and she could feel her core begin to ache with need. Not able to wait for a second longer, Emma ripped her shirt off discarding it somewhere behind her.

Hook's eyes instantly fell to the soft planes of her lace covered breast. "Bloody hell," Killian whispered just loud enough to hear. There was a desperate need in his voice.

Emma grabbed the lapels of his coat, bring him back to her lips. It was the perfect combination of tug and pull, give and take, love and lust. His hips began to grind into hers. Emma could feel his arousal rub between her jean covered center in all the right was. She brought her hands back to his shoulders, pushing the heavy black coat off of him. It fell to the sand making a soft noise that was covered up by the sound of the waves crashing on the shore.

Hook assisted her with his shirt and vest and soon all he was wearing was his leather trousers held loosely around his waist with his cock proudly jutting out. That picture alone was enough for Emma to lose all self-control.

She couldn't believe that she was about to fuck the living daylights out of Captain Hook on a beach in Neverland. That sentence was something Emma never thought she'd think to herself that's for sure.

Even though Emma was quite adventurous when it came to sex, there was no way in hell she was going to have sex in the sand. That in itself was a recipe for disaster. And there was no running water to help with clean up so that was completely out of the picture. But Emma knew they both didn't have the self-control to stop themselves from fucking the hell out of each other. So Emma momentarily pulled herself from Hook's warm embrace in order to grab a blanket from her backpack. It was customarily used for gathering coconuts but neither of them cared at the moment. She quickly spread the cloth on the sand and pulled him down with her. They both let out a laugh or two as they tried to get comfortable. Killian loved seeing her smile. He hadn't seen this Emma Swan in quite some time and he missed her carefree spitfire attitude.

Emma pulled him on top of her, his body fit with hers perfectly. Her legs parted slightly, letting him melt into her. She moaned when she felt his calloused hand slid up her waist and up to her thinly covered breasts. With a sinister smirk on his face, he gave them both a firm squeeze.

Emma couldn't take the torture anymore. Reaching behind her, Emma tugged the clasp free, finally exposing her creamy mounds. Killian enjoyed watching her perfect pink nipples harden into points the second the cool sea air hit her skin. He bent down, taking the right one into his mouth and swirled his tongue around the bud as he palmed its twin. "What happened next, love?" Killian innocently grinned, still wanting to know exactly how her dreams played out.

His voice pulled her back from her pleasure haze. Without pause she grabbed his hook, sliding it up her stomach and stopping at her pebbled peaks.

Killian caught on and with gusto, he teased the sensitive skin with the cool metal curve of his hook. She let out a moan and arched her back as he carefully circled her buds with precision. Killian thought he was the one dreaming. Not only was he about to ravish the only women he's cared for in centuries but she loved his biggest insecurity. Even though he would never admit it, he feared that no woman would want to be with an incomplete man. But Emma not only accepted his hook, she wanted it.

"You like that, love? Have you been thinking about my hook?" He growled as he watched her lips part slightly and her breathing accelerate.

"Yes," Was all she could muster out.

"Well, my dreams go a little differently," Killian teased, placing kisses between her breasts and down her stomach. When he reached her jeans he popped the button and grasped the sides of her pants. Emma very eagerly helped him. And with one single movement, her jeans and lace panties were gone. She suddenly felt vulnerable and exposed. This would usually be the point in the night where she bolted but her heart somehow overpowered her mind.

Killian loved hearing little gasps fall from her lips as he placed tender open mouth kisses down her inner thighs. It became a game of how much noise he could get her to make. And he was winning. "You see love, my favorite dreams are of me getting to taste you. And when I wake up it's like I can still taste your sweet nectar on my tongue," Killian purred between her thighs with a sparkle in his piercing blue eyes.

Emma could feel an ocean flood her core at his last confession. And before she could say anything Killian placed a kiss to her sopping folds. His eyes locked with hers begging for permission to continue. The lust and pure need in her eyes were all he needed to dive back in.

Slowly and carefully he starts to move, treating her most vulnerable spot with the utmost attention and sensitivity, fully aware of the privilege he's granted. He caresses with his tongue, sucks with his lips and even teases with his teeth, delighting in the way she lets her hips rock in their own rhythm, perfectly mirroring the one he sets with his mouth. Emma couldn't help but grind her mound into him as he brought her closer and closer to the edge. His mouth was her undoing and with one last flick to her sensitive nub she found her release.

Emma panted as she pulled the pirate up from between her legs back to face her. "I stand corrected. You're much sweeter than I imagined," Killian clarified just inches away from her lips.

Emma dragged him back down to her for an earth-shattering kiss. She could taste herself on his tongue fueling the fire that was still raging on inside her. All she could think about was his cock, stretching, burning, pulsating inside her. With that thought Emma reached between them, grasping his aching member and lining him up at her sopping entrance. Killian shivered when he felt the head of his cock dip into her hot soaked center. She bites her lip and hisses when she feels his hot tip nudging inside and looks down, mesmerized by the sight of his cock, thick and hard and ready to enter her.

There was a look of concern and hesitation in his eyes. "Love, are you su_" Hook began but was quickly cut off when Emma wrapped her legs around his muscular waist, using her feet to inch him home.

"Does it feel like I'm having second thoughts?" Emma groaned referring to the oasis between her legs. She couldn't wait one second more. She needed to know what it felt like to have her inside him. She needed to know if all of the looks, dreams, innuendos, and sexual tension meant something.

As soon as he slid into her heat Hook almost lost all control. Being inside her was pure perfection. He bottomed out, enjoying the drag her tight walls provided. He stilled inside her needing a moment to compose himself. "Fuck, please Killian mo-" Hook sharply thrusted making a point to tease her as he set punishing pace.

"Is that better, love?" Killian growled, his accent thicker and dripping with lust.

Emma moaned in agreeance as she lifted her hip trying to match every thrust. She could feel his mouth on her pulse point lavishing the skin with attention as he continued to fuck her. Their rhythm matched the sound of the waves crashing on the shore like they were somehow apart of it.

Killian knew he wouldn't last long like this. Being inside the woman he so desperately craved was taking its toll. And even though he can usually brag about his stamina, Emma Swan was his weakness. He snuck his right hand between them and found her clit. He moved his fingers drawing light and tight circles over the sensitive bud. Within seconds he could feel her start to tighten around him, taunting him with her soft and welcoming walls. Emma came all over his cock, only adding to the need for his own release.

He felt his orgasm at the base of his spine. Right before his fast-approaching finally, Emma whispered something in his ear. "I want you to come on my tits," Was what the blonde goddess beneath him muttered. That sentence alone almost made him lose control. He quickly slipped from her slick center and positioned himself above her. Emma sat up, taking his weeping cock in hand and slid her hand up and down his shaft. The remnants of her release still covered his arousal making it easier to jack him off. "Come for me, Killian," Emma hummed with a reaffirming squeeze.

And with her command and a shout he came all over her, coating her skin in his release. Killian admired how the sticky substance dripped down her breasts. Emma made a show of smearing a bit with her finger and popping it into her mouth to tease him.

Hook had no idea how going to get supplies turned into them fucking each other on a beach but he was not complaining! They both just laid on the blanket, listening to the waves crash ashore. "Bloody hell, love. Now I think I'm the one whos dreaming," Killian chuckled watching the princess next to him smile too.

"You want me to pinch you?" Emma jested.

"No I'm pretty sure our last activity was enough evidence for me to know this was all VERY real," Hook replied, his eyes still filled with lust.

"Well if this is your dream I wouldn't mind repeating it every night," Emma flirted. She couldn't believe that cheesy line really came out of her mouth.

Without another word, Emma shot up from the sandy blanket and started skipping to the water. "What are you doing, love?" He wondered.

Her ass was still facing towards him as she looked over her shoulder to explain. "I'm cleaning up. Someone made a bit of a mess," She teased running back towards the water.

Killian jumped up and ran after her. Nothing like an afternoon swim after an afternoon delight Killian thought to himself.

~CS~

The walk back to camp was way less awkward than the walk to the beach. They flirted and bantered back and forth with ease. It was a nice break from the stress and guilt in both their lives. Until of course they got back to camp.

"Where have you guys been?! We were so worried! We were just about to go looking for you two!" Snow announced, concerned with her daughter's safety.

"We're sorry we just got caught up," Emma lied not very convincingly.

"Why are you guys all wet?" David pondered giving them both a puzzled face.

"Um, you see, mate the rowboat that we took to the Jolly tipped over so we got a little wet but not to worry it's no big deal we're okay" Killian quickly lied shooting the group a fake smile.

"Oh good! Thank god" Snow replied with relief.

"So where's the rope?" David questioned not following their chain of events.

Emma and Killian instantly looked at each other in panic. How the hell could they go all the way there for the specific purpose of getting rope and return an hour late! How the hell were they supposed to explain that?

"And if you fell in the water from the rowboat why is only your hair wet and not your clothes? What did you go out their naked or something?" David concluded crossing his arms as he glared at Hook.

Emma closed her eyes and tried to hide her face with her hands. That was when David and Snow finally put everything together. And hall David could say was, "Oh…"


End file.
